When Pokemon becomes Reality
by Home And Charmed
Summary: People have watched Pokemon on TV some made fun of it soon the entire world was against it then Pokemon became Reality Making everyone lives turn to Hell, can two simple lovelorn teenagers save the day? Or will earth crumble under Pokemon. And will they a
1. A Perfect day of Passion turns into Hell

Warning: This will contain possible death (and in graphics details maybe) sexual References, Violence and Mild Language, so in others words i am rating this R on the safe side. A Author Note: Kate and Seb aren't the two teenagers I was talking about.  
  
Summary: People have watched Pokemon on TV some made fun of it soon the entire world was against it then Pokemon became Reality Making everyone lives turn to Hell, can two simple lovelorn teenagers save the day? Or will earth crumble under Pokemon. And will they able to save their siblings before they die?  
  
Chapter 1 A Girl around her mid-twenties walked alone down her neighbourhood unaware of a creature following her The thing growled at her. "Who there?" she called out no answer she kept on walking, then the creature attacked "AHHH! Somebody please help me" she screamed but no one heard she tried to push the creature aside but it was too big her world then went black.  
  
Two teenagers one with brown and icy blue eyes and the other one black-jet hair and brown eyes sat on the couch with the TV on but they weren't paying attention to the show. "You awake Kate?" 15 year old Seb Hanson asked his 17 year old girlfriend Kate Smith. "Hmm Yeah I am" Kate replied opening her eyes. "What you say you and I got out on a vacation just you and me" Seb said. "Maybe Where to?" she asked,  
  
"To a Island called Sunny Breeze Island" Seb replied. "Okay When?" she asked' "Oh maybe this weekend and we could celebrate" Seb said. "Celebrate? For what?" she asked in confusion. "This" Seb said turning a channel on the TV the ads were on.  
  
"We now have a special announcement for Kate Smith" The TV announcer said jerking Kate's attention. Then a preview for a show appeared but it wasn't a real one.  
  
"Kate Smith I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever and even thought we are young, I need to ask you a favour Will you Marry me" He said then a screen shot of the living room appeared in the TV Kate spotted a hidden Camera. She turned to Seb "Please" he asked "Oh Seb Yes!" Kate said the two embraced in a kiss. People then cheered on TV including Seb's and Kate's family. Then a Creature the size of Bigfoot came crashing into the home. "AHH!" Kate screamed Seb protectively put his arms around her. The creature was grey and some of it was covered with metal, it had two horns growing out of it. "AGGRON!" the creature roared then it grabbed the two frightened teens they tried to escape but they might as well of been a Spider trying to escape from a eagle. It then stormed out of then another cry was heard but it was different from the metal creature the family who saw the entire thing watched in fright as their family member was taken away.  
  
16 year old Kristen Seb's older sister and 16 year old Channa Kate's younger brother stared at the screen of the house that actually belonged to Kate family. Now it was completely destroyed they had left the house so the two teens could have privacy and they went to Seb house. Their mothers held on their husbands for dear life. "What just happened?" Kristen asked.  
  
2 hours later and the Smiths and Hansons were at the house. Somebody at witnessed the entire thing and also witnessed a Red-orange Dragon like creature flying off with them while the steel creature vanished down the streets. "This can't be happening" Cate Seb's Mother cried John her husband tried to calm her down "They will be okay we just need faith" John said. He looked over at Kate mum Jade who was handling this really badly. Nathan her husband tried to get her to sit down but failed. "Come on sweetie please sit down or you will have a Asthma attack" he said.  
  
Kristen and Channa snuck off during this crisis. "Come on lets find this creature" Kristen said moving her delicate brown hair from her eyes. "But we have no idea where to look" Channa replied Kristen and himself had one thing in common and that was that they couldn't find Love, Kristen heart keeps getting broken, and Channa hasn't found anybody. "Hello it shouldn't be hard come on lets go" she pursued him. "Okay" Channa replied unsure. They head off to the direction where the man said it went to. Channa had a feeling that he knew what it was and the word kept replaying in his head  
  
"Pokemon"  
  
Okay how was that guys? Until I get a couple of reviews I aren't even going to start on the next chapter, anything I should improved on?, this shouldn't be that short since I am doing it on Microsoft Word and the amount of page it says I have done is 3 well until then Bye. The next chapter should be longer. 


	2. When Pokemon divides

When Pokemon becomes Reality  
  
A/N These * Means between thoughts Chapter 2 When Pokemon divides Before the attacks A Pokemon was angry, it watching humans from world, another Reality, and Pokemon was just a show, But the Humans disrespected the show, some laughed and mocked them, Some thought it was evil their wasn't anybody human alive that like Pokemon anymore, Pokemon was becoming extinct. The Pokemon Mewtwo decided enough was enough, it was time to visit this place and teach them a lesson they won't forget. A green small creature flew to him. "Celebi please open a Portal we must teach these humans that Pokemon" Mewtwo said "Cele!" it said then a swirling hole opened. "Get the legends please, Also call on a Aggron, Pidgeot, Charizard and a few others" he said. The Green pokemon flew out to the open and got the legends and others. Once they arrived Mewtwo explained everything. As the Pokemon entered the portal the Ice Bird Pokemon Articuno had other plans, to convince two chosen teenagers to stop his kind from destroying Earth out of madness, he brought a Bulbasaur, Torchi and Mudkip. He flew away when he got in no one else noticed, With Bulbasaur vines hanging from his feet so Bulbasaur doesn't make so much weight and Torchi and Mudkip on his back.  
  
Kristen and Channa walked alone down a empty highway, for some reason no cars had gone through it they soon found out why when a beast was walking along, it was completely made out of rocks and it didn't look like it had eyes but it saw Channa and Kristen "REGI!" He called out. "What in the blazing hell is that" Kristen pointing to it. "I don't know but.." Channa trailed off as rocks that came from nowhere appeared and was thrown at the two teens. "AHH!" They screamed squinting their eyes waiting for their fate to be decided but then they heard things. "Art!, Bulbasaur! Mud, Mudkip! Tor!" four creatures yelled when Channa and Kristen opened their eyes the rocks were on the other side of them on the ground, it had frost and water on it and was charred a bit not to mention leaves were lying around. A battle raged between a Blue ice bird and the rock beast "I am scared Channa" Kristen said "Regirock and Articuno" Channa said putting the puzzle together. "The Steel creature, Aggron, the dragon pokemon, it has to be Charizard no one else matches that description. "What?" Kristen said "Kristen I know I am going to sound crazy but Pokemon are real" Channa said Kristen stared at him, her blue eyes studying if what he saying it the truth. "You are serious" she replied "Torchi" said a voice Kristen looked down a small red chicken type pokemon stood there so did a Green Pokemon and a Blue one. "How is it even possible for Pokemon to be real?" Kristen asked Channa stared at the raging battle. The pokemon called Articuno spewed out a beam of ice at the creature. "Regirock!" it yelled then the blue Pokemon with gills and fins, shot out water at the beast. The Rock pokemon rushed away at full speed when the water hit it.  
  
"Oh my" Kristen managed to say The bird came and rested in front of them. "Thank you" Channa said to it. "Art" it preened. Then a ball with blue glowing energy around it hit Articuno "ART!" Articuno cried out they looked into the sky where a human shaped creature but yet looked a little like a cat floated in the air. "You betrayed Pokemon alike for that a price is to be payed" The creature said. "Ch-hanna what in the hell is that" Kristen replied scared. "Mewtwo one of the rarest of its kind" Channa said although like many humans Channa had turn his back at Pokemon, but the knowledge of these creatures were still swimming at the back of his head. "Cloned by Scientist, the creature it was cloned by, a pink cat like creature called Mew" Channa said. "Articuno, Art, Art" Articuno tried reasoning with Mewtwo. "No Humans of this world are betrayers!" Mewtwo said angrily. "Articuno!. Art" The bird said starting to get angry itself, The three starter Pokemon hid behind the two lovelorn teenagers. "Yes true they are from another reality but they are still Betrayers" Mewtwo said.  
  
"Listen you big cat creature you have no right to do this" Kristen yelled. "Foolish child I am a Pokemon God and you as yourself have forsaken Pokemon!" Mewtwo roared then he threw another ball. "Oh Sh*t" Kristen said Then Vines whipped out at the ball pushing it back at Mewtwo with the help if Fire and Water. 'Thank" Kristen was about to thank the three small creatures but they weren't small anymore. The small bird had been replaced by another bird creature, standing on it legs and larger, The Blue gilled-fish pokemon had turned into a larger blue creature and it fins had been black and instead of four legs it stood on two. The next one had grow only a little bigger and had a pink blub resting on it top and leaves around it.  
  
"They evolved" Channa said "Foolish Pokemon the only good humans are the ones in our world" Mewtwo said. The creatures stared threating at Mewtwo. "You have no idea what you are getting into" he said then he flew off.  
  
"Articuno?" Articuno wanted to know. "What did it say?" Kristen asked Channa "I don't know" he replied. " Thank you for saving us but we must now go we have to save my brother and his sister" Kristen said "Articuno" it said nodding it head. "Well what you know we can hijack a car" Kristen said noticing a abandoned car not too far away. They walked towards the red holden car. "This is so scary and unreal" Kristen said. "Hey everything going to be okay, I am here" Channa said pulling her closer to him. Kristen heart melted at this gesture. Old feelings bubbled up and Kristen knew that instant that she had fallen in love. Again.  
  
They reached the car "I just don't get it I thought Pokemon were kind and peaceful not that I watch it I just assume that" Kristen said. "Kristen That Mewtwo obviously said their world when he compared humans" Channa replied. 'Good point" Kristen replied opening the front passenger door before she could react something shoved her to the ground "Kristen!" Channa yelled he ran to the other side of the car. "Get it off me!" Kristen screamed the thing got off her. "Oh you are a human" it said. Kristen opened her eyes and saw a very pretty young woman standing in front of her. She had Hazel eyes and long wavy blonde hair, quite fair skin she also spoke with a accent. "I didn't mean to scare you but I was driving my car when a beast attacked" she said. "That okay the beast is gone now, and you are?" Channa asked the girl, "Aura" She replied. "Hey Channa can we go we have to save Kate and Seb" Kristen said. "Can we borrow your car?" Channa asked her. " I don't know aren't you under age" Aura said unsure. "FOR FREAKIN SAKE TWO PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE DO YOU THINK WE GIVE THE F***K ABOUT THE LAW!" Kristen yelled Channa was mortified he never seen Kristen like this before. "Okay just tell me where to go?" Aura said startled then screeching tires was heard. They turned and saw a Blue four-wheel drive flip over and smash onto it side. A White creature hovered over it "Lugia" Channa said. "How do you know all the pokemon?" Kristen asked "I have played Pokemon for awhile expect some new pokemon I know nearly every pokemon in the book" Channa said. "Uh guys I think it might of just noticed us" Aura replied scared The creature looked at them and opened it mouth. "Run it going to attack!" Kristen cried out. "Get in the car" Aura ordered Kristen opened the back seat door and got in while Channa went in the front. Aura jumped over the car doing a handstand then she took the driver seat. "How did you do that?" Channa asked shocked "Hey I practised Martial arts, and I am a hell of a driver so hang on" Aura said she stepped on the pedal since the car was still on they speed off with Lugia.  
  
"Channa if we don't make it I just need to tell you, I think I am in love with you" Kristen said "What?" Channa asked before he could say anything else Aura shouted "The brakes! They are broken" the car headed right towards a ditch. Lugia opened it mouth and a beam of Auroblast shot right towards them.  
  
A/n Okay that one is done, Uh did it a improved a little? Still need work but hey aleast it good, I think this one was pretty good, please review 


	3. A Life Taken

When Pokemon becomes Reality  
  
A/N These * Means between thoughts Chapter 2 A Life Taken  
  
Kristen opened her eyes "Channa?" Kristen asked 'Hey it okay I am here" Channa said sitting her up. Kristen and Channa only suffered minors cuts and bruises but other then that they were okay.  
  
"Where Aura?" Kristen asked Channa look over at the smashed car a body lay near by. "No! Aura!" Kristen cried out rushing to her side "Aura wake up please!. Wake up" Kristen sobbed Channa stared into the sky. "What have we done to make pokemon this angry" Channa asked himself. "Wait is it because there were anti-pokemon around, everyone become Pokemon haters or disliked it" he said getting angry. First Kate now Aura not to mentioned his would have been brother-in-law. "Please Aura you can't" Kristen cried shaking Aura body trying to revive the girl. "Come on Kristen we have to go their nothing we can do" Channa said kneeing down to her. 'Please we made it so you can" Kristen said she knew it was hopeless she fell into Channa arms. 'It not fair why did she have to die" Kristen cried tears fell down her cheek. "I don't know sweetie I don't even know why the Pokemon are mad at us" Channa said stroking Kristen smooth brown hair. "What do we do now?" Kristen asked still crying.  
  
"I don't know, maybe, it useless looking for Jade and Seb without Pokemon, Damn it I should of asked Articuno and company to help" Channa said "Channa I meant what I said, I am falling in love with you" Kristen said looking into Channa Brown eyes "Kristen, I have been waiting for somebody to say that" Channa replied they closed their eyes and leaned for the kiss.  
  
"Give up? What kind of Brother/Sister are you" said a voice irrupting them, "Who are you?" Kristen asked A girl wearing black clothes stood their, she had bushy red hair tied up in a knot.  
  
"The name is Red, got the name because well I am red-haired and red is my favourite colour, actual real name is Flannery Houston (A/N I am aware that the Gym leader is called that but hey my fic) and I totally love Fire Pokemon, Pretty strange world you got here, no real pokemon, Sorry I am a chatterbox" Flannery said.  
  
"Um that okay I am Kristen Hanson and this is my.." Channa irrupted Kristen "Boyfriend, Channa Smith" he replied hugging Kristen. 'I am so sorry about your friend, the Pokemon are mad at you for what you do them and they are taking revenge. "Oh I also practise witchcraft that how I got here but I don't have real powers" Flannery said she also wore a cloth. "Well lucky" Channa said "Hey I have a Pokemon called Xatu that told me about you teens, and I am going to help" she replied seeing the confusion on Kristen face she explained to her how a Xatu knew. "Come on lets save the ones you love and get revenge for your friend" Flannery said. "Okay" Kristen said uneasily as she and Channa moved away from Aura. "My Charizard can carry us" Flannery said as she opened a red and white ball. A Orange dragon with fire at it tail came out.  
  
"Charizard you gotta carry us outta here, and find Mewtwo and convince him that destroying this world will only make people hate Pokemon even more" Flannery said the fire pokemon nodded it head. "Lets go be careful of the tail" Flannery said as they hoped on and Charizard lifted his wings Flannery took a glace at Aura, "Huh?" she said to herself she could of sworn she saw her ring finger twitch.  
  
"I never been this high before it makes you feel free" Kristen said a little bit more cheerily then she was on the ground. "Yeah well I bet where Aura is now she feels even more free" Channa said. "Channa I don't want to sound rude but I haven't seen you cry" Kristen said. "Yeah well I am trying to stay strong, it the only way I can save Kate" Channa said softly. "It okay we have somebody who specialised in pokemon and you have me" Kristen said snuggling up closer to him. "How come you, Channa right? Seems to know more about Pokemon then Kirsten?" Flannery asked 'Its Kristen" Kristen corrected her "Yeah truth be told Kristen wasn't interested in Pokemon but I was so I know nearly every Pokemon and trick in the book" Channa replied. "Oh my Pokemon alert!" Flannery said as Charizard neared a town, a blue snake like creature was shooting beams of light and was accompanied by a green creature that had a huge plant plated on it. and also computer like Pokemon were near by "Porygon, Venasaur and Gyardos" Flannery said. "we gotta help them!" Kristen shouted "Okay but all my pokemon are fire I won't able to take out Gyardos, F***k why didn't I bring Xatu instead" Flannery said swearing. Once Charizard landed and they got off Flannery pointed to the green flower creature called Venasaur "Flamethrower!" she screamed "CHAR!" Charizard cried out humans ran for cover but some bodies layed motionless.  
  
The Pokemon let out a burst of flames over a startled Venasaur "Ven, Venasaur!" it cried out The Porygons and the Gyardos all stopped and watched the three determined humans. "Stop it don't you see all you are doing, you are just making the humans hate you even more" Flannery cried out Gyardos let out a burst of water, which missed the three. "Lucky that was a Hydro pump" Flannery said to the teens then she turned to the water Pokemon. The battle between Charizard and Venasaur still raged and now that all the pokemon had their attention drawn to them, the other humans used this chance to escape. "Fine you leave me no choice" Flannery said.  
  
"Torchi!, Torkoal!, Ninetales! And Flareon!" she screamed throwing five pokeballs revealing them, three of them were red, The Torchi was like the one they encountered before, stood beside it was a turtle of some sort, and it blowed smoke out of its nostrils, The last two looked like a fox and a dog, the fox one was the only one that wasn't anything close to red. All of you Flamethrower all these Porygons" She shouted the five pokemon let out a burst of fire and it the porygons "Porygon!" they shouted then they ran away. Charizard had the winning lead as Venasaur was weak, "everyone flamethrower" Flannery said very calmly "Vena" it said collapsing. "Gyardos!" The water pokemon roared as he saw that they all lost.  
  
"You got a choice buster, leave now and nobody gets hurts" Flannery said crossing her arms. Gyardos reared up and shot a beam of Hyper Beam! "Ivysaur!" a creature cried out, Then a Water gun and Flamethrower met with the hyper beam and there was seven flamethrowers not one. The gang turned to see the same Ivysaur, Combusken and Marshtomp from before, minus Articuno. Ivysaur bulb then started glowing, "Solarbeam" Flannery and Channa said at the same time. Gyardos saw this and was ready to let out another Hyper Beam but Ivysaur got to it first "IVY!" it cried out as the beam of light shot out hitting Gyardos been a Water Pokemon Gyardos one of the most strongest pokemon fell down to the ground near Venasaur. "Hey That big creature looks like the small one" Kristen said. "She has lots to learn" Flannery said Channa nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Torkoal, Ninetales, Flareon and Torchi return" Flannery said to her pokemon returning them by one. "Thanks guys" Channa said but Ivysaur, Combusken and Marshtomp vanished. "Come on we still have to save your friends" Flannery said The three hoped back on a tired but yet ready for anything Charizard.  
  
After 20 minutes of flying over destruction that the Pokemon caused Kristen spotted the creature which took off with their siblings "Channa it the pokemon that took them." Kristen said, "Flannery you have to stop that pokemon knows where our siblings are" Channa said "Okay, Charizard fly down to that Aggron we have some serious issue to attend" she replied. Charizard landed in front of it immediately Kristen and Channa ran in front of the pokemon facing Aggron "Ag?" he said "Where is my sister!" Channa growled  
  
"Hey be careful Aggron is a Steel and Ground type pokemon" Flannery said Kristen and Channa stood in a pokemon trainer stance when they are angry and want to battle. 'Listen you aren't going anyway until you tell me where my brother is" Kristen said she wasn't afraid like she was with Regirock or Gyardos this time she was furious like hell.  
  
"Listen buddy, you come into my home, destroy my living room, take off with my brother and sister in law, make my and Channa mum feel like they failed for some reason, kill Aura, Attack us with a Gyardos and others, so you have no choice but to lead us toward my siblings" Kristen said Aggron stood study their faces minus Flannery.  
  
Then Aggron tail glowed "Oh crap it going to use Iron Tail run!"  
  
Flannery shouted.  
  
A/n Hehehe I left you guys on another cliffhanger, anyway did you like it, I tried to put emotion in Kristen and Channa especially when Aura was killed. Please review, Flannery in the game is no where related to my Flannery (Even if she has a Torkoal) Also More relationship will happen between Channa and Kristen don't worry. 


	4. The two Determined Teenagers and The Fur...

When Pokemon becomes Reality  
  
A/N These * Means between thoughts, This ^ means Flash back Chapter 4 The two Determined Teenagers and The Furious Red-haired Fire Trainer  
  
Three cops examined a car accident, Jade, Cate, Nathan and John had followed by just in case if their two younger children were in it they had discovered earlier that their kids snuck of.  
  
"Anything" Jade asked as one of the cops came out of the scene "No but what funny is their is no body just this" she said handing a bracelet to the frightened mother. It was a crystal bracelet. "Oh my god, that Kristen bracelet I gave her for Christmas" Cate cried "Please I don't want to lose my children, Seb, Kristen where are you" she sobbed "Sweetie I am pretty sure they are okay, maybe they made it out" John said "Yanma!" said a creature 'What in the hell was that" Jade said. 'I don't know but lets check it out" Nathan replied. "You stay here" he said to his wife then John and Nathan went into the woods looking for the creature which made the sound.  
  
"Okay it been two minutes shouldn't they be out by now" Jade said Cate didn't hear her she was holding Kristen bracelet. "Nathan!" Jade called out no answer a towtruck came in to tow the smashed car out. "Come on they might need our help" Jade said dragging Cate, the bracelet fell unnoticed from Cate hand. 'Wait" Jade said Cate still couldn't talk she was in shock, especially now that she let her husband go unprotected. "I just stole a gun, we gonna need it if they are in trouble" Jade said to her holding the gun. "Hey it going to be okay, we are going to get our lovers and children back, even if it kills me" Jade said stroking her hair, she knew that Cate was quite Vulnerable in the face of trouble. "Okay" she said quietly, The two desperate women went into the woods with Jade in the lead and one arm protectively over Cate. "Pidgeot!" a bird squeaked. "What was that?" Cate asked stopping in her tracks. "Stay there" Jade replied then she pointed her gun up into the trees where the noise came from "Okay I don't know what you want but show yourself, and I am armed" she shouted a bunch of leaves ruffled but Jade couldn't point out where. "Jade!" Cate suddenly scream when a huge brown bird creature flew out of one of the trees "Freeze!" Jade shouted "PIDGEO!" he called out Jade just ducked as it tried to attack her, it turned and headed towards her "Okay you asked for it" she shouted then she fired the gun "PIDGEOT!" the bird screamed in pain Blood leaked from it left wing, the bird flew off. 'You okay?" Jade asked Cate "For now" she replied "John! Nathan!" Jade shouted as loud as she could. Where did it go wrong?, we were having Normal lives especially that waste of time before Pokemon..* Jade stopped in mid-thought Pokemon? She suddenly remembered that she had seen that bird before, ^Flashback^ it was 5 years ago when Channa was twelve and Kate was thirteen and Pokemon at the time was popular she watched the show with her two children and her beloved husband a big huge Pokemon was battling some pokemon called Fearows the pokemon that was defending a Pidgey nest was called Pidgeot the very same Pokemon which attacked her and Cate but one difference it wasn't the boy named Ash something pokemon, it had been a year later and Kate turned her back to pokemon, Then Nathan did the same, then last year Jade gave up pokemon, and at the beginning of two-thousand and four (2004) Channa turned his back to it. ^End of Flashback^  
  
"Cate?" Jade asked realising that Cate had disappeared. "Cate!" Jade called out as loudly as she could but still no answer "Cate where are you?" Jade said starting to feel scared, she was rarely scared *Okay stop this Jade you are just been paranoid* she thought. But she knew that with what was going on she had every right to feel scared "Nathan!" Jade screamed out to her missing husband Cries of creatures suddenly thrilled out making Jade feel even more scared and alone. Then a Creature jumped out and knocked Jade out cold.  
  
The Aggron whipped it tail around but before it hit the targets two small red claws grabbed the tail. "Good job Charizard now use Seismic Toss!" Flannery said "Get down!" Channa said to Kristen pushing her to the ground as Charizard lifted the creature and swang it around three times before letting it go "AGGRON!" it cried out smashing onto the pavement. "Yeah good going Charizard" Flannery said "Char!" it said blowing out fire.  
  
Then a red Pokemon landed down near the humans it had tentacles where one arm should be and a arm on the other. "What is that" Kristen asked. For once Channa didn't have a answer he was still new to the new Pokemon. "Deoxy, the Pokemon from outer space so the legend is true" Flannery said "Deoxy!" It shouted making Kristen quiver it eyes burned into Kristen "Deoxy" it said "Hey back off buddy" Channa said stepping in front of Kristen. The Deoxy stepped forward Challenging Channa. "Channa Use my Charizard to battle it" Flannery said then she looked at Charizard "Do as Channa says" she told him he nodded his head. "Charizard! Flamethrower!" Channa shouted "Charizard!" It roared lifting into the air Deoxy calmly watched the pokemon. It let out a burst of fire at the red pokemon but did little affect. "Charizard what are you doing" A voice replied Mewtwo floated again in the air. "God what up with Legendary Pokemon these days they keep showing up" Flannery said "I see you obey this foolish human who calls herself a Pokemon Trainer" Mewtwo said. "Don't you dare call me foolish you are the one that lashing out at this world Humans, don't you see you won't be teaching them a lesson it will make them hate Pokemon even more" Flannery shouted. "FOOL!, I don't even know how you ended up in this world" Mewtwo yelled at the red haired. Aggron got up and roared "AGGRON!" Mewtwo had another black ball with blue energy around it and aimed it at Flannery "Don't come back to the Pokemon world" Mewtwo bellowed throwing the ball.  
  
"Articuno!" A voice in the distant called out The ball was turned into ice and suspended in mid-air Mewtwo looked around The Pokemon Articuno was no where to be found. "This isn't over yet" Mewtwo said then he flew off to find Articuno Deoxy grunted angrily and took off. "Ag?" The steel pokemon asked then it took off as well. "I am following that Pokemon I be back" Flannery said she started running after it Charizard told her to get on his back Flannery did so. "But what are we meant to do!" Kristen called out to her but she was too far. "Use that" Channa replied pointing to a red and white ball laying on the ground where Flannery was standing. "Aleast she was nice enough to leave us a Pokemon" Kristen said. A huge roaring came from the last street 'Lets get into that house whatever it is it probably gonna kill us" Kristen said "Good idea lets go" Channa replied scanning for the Pokemon he picked the ball up and they snuck into a abandoned house and went into the master room.  
  
"I think we might be here for while" Channa replied looking out the window lifting the curtains that were in the way. "That fine with me maybe we can have something we both crave for" Kristen said in a flirting voice Channa turned around to see Kristen laying on the bed in a sexy way. "But this isn't our house" Channa replied still holding Flannery's pokeball. "Yeah I do know that but if we are going to die then I want my last days spent having sex and letting you know I love you and risking my and yours life to save Kate and Seb" Kristen said. "Fine we will then but we after we finish we are to find Kate and Seb" Channa said "It a deal" Kristen replied. Channa put the pokeball down on a small table next to the bed and slided onto the bed.  
  
*WARNING* This is when the Sexual stuff comes in, um I am not that good at making sex stories so you gonna have to bear me alright. Also please don't flame me if the sex isn't good, instead tell me how to make it better, and people with weak stomachs, you can just skip this, it won't be long.  
  
"Oh yeah this is the stuff" Kristen moaned as Channa kissed her down her neck Channa went lifting her shirt off, kissing her stomach "Oh god you know your stuff" Kristen said moaning "I sure do" Channa replied coming up to her. "It not that hard you know" Channa said 'Shut up and keep going" Kristen said pushing Channa down so he could continue. "Kristen I don't want to do it too fast because I could end getting you up pregnant" Channa said a little worried. "I don't care if I am going to die, then I aleast want to know my life was worthwhile" Kristen replied, The Pokemon that was in the last street entered the street they were in. "Hurry I think this Pokemon is deadly" Kristen said "They all are" Channa said he then continue on kissing her stomach. "Oohhh" Kristen moaned Channa went further down. "God I don't know how I could of missed you Channa, you good at Sex, Very sweet and very hard to read guy because one minute you are a vulnerable guy then you are Mr Protective guy" Kristen replied. Channa stopped "Hmm yeah that the theory, nobody is to mess with the people I love" Channa said " Hey I didn't say stop" Kristen said "Okay" Channa said before going back under. Kristen closed her eyes, she felt everything as Channa kept on going, the joy, The thrilled and the excitement of sex but beneath all that were the hidden feelings, She felt, anger, sorrow, sadness, pleasure and a bit of happiness as well, as the love was their but above it all Hate, she hated the Pokemon for what they had done, but not all, she knew Articuno and the other pokemon including Flannery and her pokemon were on their side.  
  
"Channa" Kristen said quietly. He obviously didn't hear her, "Channa!" Kristen said louder "What?" he replied "I want my life back" she said then the tears spilled. "Everything is going to be okay alright, I promise once I finish we will save Kate and Seb" Channa said then he started kissing her stomach going down to between her legs. "Ooohhh" she moaned "Channa please stop" she said Channa stopped "Sweetie what?" he asked "Sorry I just can't have sex when my brother is in danger" Kristen replied getting up.  
  
"That okay if it makes you better we will search for Seb and Kate" Channa replied putting his hand on her face. Tears continued to fall "I just can't bare losing Seb, I already lost Aura I know we didn't know her for that long but.." Kristen couldn't finished. "It okay, you aren't going to lose him, and it alright to mourn for somebody you only knew for about five minutes" Channa said.  
  
"And I am going to be here, no matter what it takes, I am not leaving you behind and I am going to protect you with all of my heart" Channa said "You better" Kristen replied Channa didn't answer instead he kissed her on the mouth. Kristen anger, sadness and Hate started washing away, instead in place, was love and courage, courage that she and Channa were going to save the very two people she cared and loved for the most. Then a hyper beam teared threw the wall "Shit" Kristen said, "Stay" Channa said grabbing Flannery's pokeball and running downstairs, Kristen waited and she heard a huge bang "CHANNA!" Kristen yelled. When she got their, a Pokemon that looked like a dog, it had a metal plate on its head and was black, metal stripes things were over it and four metals rings around it legs, the mouth part was a orange colour. Channa was laying on the floor. "YOU SON OF A FUCKIN BITCH!!" Kristen screamed. The pokemon saw her and charged another attack, as it let out a burst of fire Kristen dove under it and rolling to the pokeball, "Hour?" the pokemon ask as it noticed the fury in Kristen eyes "That was my boyfriend," Kristen growled she looked at the pokeball she may of never liked pokemon or used one but she seen Flannery do it. "Pokemon I choose you!" Kristen shouted the ball landed on the ground opening it, a Pokemon appeared, this one was like a fox but all a creamy white colour expect on the rims of its nine tails which was brown "Nine" it said realising fire from it mouth. "Listen buddy Flannery wants you to protect us so go attack that pokemon" Kristen said unaware that Channa was waking up as he was only hit by an powerful tackle. The pokemon Ninetales knew that this was a different world and some people like Kristen wouldn't know what a Pokemon attacks are, so she used a take down attack "HourDour!" the dog pokemon yelped. Ninetales then used flamethrower not giving the pokemon time to react then it glowed. Hourdour ran at full speed at Kristen and tackle her to the ground "Kristen!" Channa yelled fully awake It start clawing at her, "Ninetales!" Ninetales cried out as she realised the beam at the pokemon "Hourdour!" it yelled Ninetales then used the final blow using Quick attack then the most unusual attack for a Ninetales Iron Tail.  
  
"Kristen? You okay" Channa asked her as he reached her. "Yeah, and you are alive" Kristen replied the two locked into a kiss. "Ninetales" The fox pokemon said "Okay lets find Kate and Seb" Channa said the two teens and Ninetales started running in the direction of where Charizard and Flannery were last seen.  
  
A blonde hair girl watched them. "Hang on Kristen and Channa I am coming to help" she said then with a Pokemon she allied up with ran after them Aracanine was the pokemon name.  
  
Cate was woken up by a stench, "Where am I?" she said groggily then her memory came back to her. She was with Jade until something or someone kidnapped her, Jade didn't see because she was daydreaming and now she was in some sort of cave. "Oh look she awake it about bloody time" a female voice said  
  
"Who are you?" Cate asked. "What wrong honey don't remember me" the voice said then a figure moved into a spot of light. "No it can't be" Cate said shocked  
  
A/N So is their anything I should improved on, it is better? Or what?, and incase if you are wondering what happened, to Flannery, Jade, Nathan and John you will see in the next chapter, also we will see Kate and Seb for the first time since the first chapter. 


	5. Lost and Bound

When Pokemon becomes Reality  
  
A/N These * Means between thoughts, This ^ means Flash back  
  
Chapter 5 Lost and Bound  
  
A flying Pokemon flew towards a set of hills, a red haired girl sat on the Pokemon following a Aggron which was running fast towards one of the hills. "Bingo, Charizard finish Aggron off" Flannery said when she noticed a cave hidden high in one of them. "Char!" Charizard cried it flew straight for the steel and ground pokemon. "Flamethrower!" she yelled Charizard let out a another burst of fire hitting the pokemon by surprise "Aggron!" It yelled getting caught unexpectedly. Aggron tried an attack but it was too weak "Finish it off" Flannery replied with no emotion in her voice, Charizard this time let out a huge Fire shaped like a star hitting Aggron "Ag" it said stumbling before falling to the ground beaten. 'Lets go" she said to Charizard taking a final look at the burned Pokemon.  
  
"Good job Charizard you deserve a rest" she said returning Charizard as she walked into the cave. She put the pokeball containing the tired fire pokemon onto her belt and then realising another Pokemon, This one was like a dog and was all red expect it mane and tail which was white.  
  
"Flare" she crooned as the pokemon was let out. She walked through a another door like and saw two teenagers tied up by a young Treecko vine whip. "Hey Treecko pick somebody your size" she said dragging the grass pokemon attention "Treecko" it yelled attacking Flannery unaware of the pokemon behind her. Just as Treecko was about to launch a attack Flareon jumped in front of Flannery and like Charizard let out a stream of fire hitting Treecko where it hurts 'Treecko!" It cried as it fainted "You pokemon gotta realised I raised my pokemon with the Ultimate care" Flannery said 'Who their?" a blonde girl asked which Flannery assumed was Kate, "Flareon burn these vines very carefully" she said. Flareon very carefully used ember and the vines came loose, Flannery took off their blindfold "Hello I am your saviour you two must be Kristen and Channa siblings" she replied. "What is that" Kate asked their was no mistaking the fear in her voice. "That is just a Flareon" Flannery replied. "A what?" The brown hair boy named Seb said  
  
"It is called a Pokemon which that betrayed all Pokemon" said a voice Flannery swirled around facing a purple cat-like creature I already told you Mewtwo, No one is a betrayer, these humans from this REAILTY did not betray us" Flannery said "Flare" Flareon replied jumping in front of its owner baring it teeth "Pathetic creature I don't even know how you are worthy to be with a trainer" Mewtwo said staring down at the Flareon. "You back off my Pokemon" Flannery said. "Here a better idea" Mewtwo said he then formed a Psychic ball in his hands and shot it towards Flannery, He knew if he did that Flareon would no doubt jump in the way. 'Flare!" Flareon cried out jumping in the way "Flareon!" Flannery cried then Mewtwo tail whipped across her face knocking her out cold.  
  
Kate stared as a creature came out of a swirling hole, a Green small floating creature was making the portal "Ivysaur" The creature coming from the portal said. It had a pink closed bulb on the top with long leaves surrounding it.  
  
"Tie this worthless human up" Mewtwo said to the pokemon "Ivy" it said then two long vines came out of its bulb and tied Flannery up and tied the pokemon, which the girl said was called Flareon. "Good job you are a worthy pokemon" The cat creature said, the plant animal glared at the teens before walking out of the cave. The two creatures also flew out. "Seb I am scared, what going to happen to us" Kate said in a quivering voice to her someday maybe fiance. "I don't know babe, maybe somebody will find us in time so we can get married" Seb replied looking into Kate eyes, He couldn't do anything comforting, not even kiss or hug her since they were tied up. "God help us" Seb whispered to himself.  
  
Kristen, Channa and Ninetails had stopped at a abandoned Chips and fish shop after they started getting tired. 'You sure it 0kay to eat without paying?" Kristen asked as they ate some chips. "I think today can be an exception" Channa replied "Nine" Ninetails agree. "Where do you think they are?" Kristen asked "I have no clue babe but we will somehow find them" Channa said holding one of her hands. Ninetails become interest in these two lovelorn lovers.  
  
*These humans love each other, and here we Pokemon are tearing their lives and this isn't even our world to begin with, My fellow Pokemon friends have soled the name Pokemon alike. What is the point of destroying this world, we are just making these humans more angrier and hateful towards us even more. Mewtwo had really done it this time* Ninetails thought.  
  
Articuno and it company, Flannery and her five other pokemates were probably the only allied pokemon around. "Well you two are totally real lovers aren't you" said a voice perking the three attention. Ninetails stood and growled.  
  
A Girl with scratches all over her and a hideous scar on her right eye with blue eyes and blonde hair stood their with a dog Pokemon. It was orange and had black stripes with white hair, it was a little like a Flareon, the pokemon was a Aracanine. "Aura!" Kristen cried "But how?" Channa asked Ninetails relaxed only a bit seeing that they weren't a threat but she wasn't sure about the dog. "Well my heart only stopped for a few minutes then something healed me and I then met this creature" Aura replied pointing to the dog fire pokemon. "How come you didn't come sooner, we thought you were dead" Kristen replied Aura cheeks went red "Yeah sorry about that" she replied. Arcanine moved closer to the group "Nine!" Ninetails growled furiously warning the dog "Arc" The pokemon replied "Nin, Ninetails!" she barked "Arcanine!" Arcanine barked back "Hey settle down" Channa said to the pokemon but Ninetails wasn't going to let her guard down. "Can it" Aura said to Arcanine, he was the first to back down. "Lie down" Channa replied to Ninetails. The fox Pokemon sat but still didn't let her guard down, she knew that Arcanine must be using Aura and won't let him out of sight. "What was that about?" Kristen asked.  
  
"It could be that she doesn't trust Aura pokemon" Channa said. Kristen had a confused look on her face. "See All expect Articuno, Ivysaur, Combensken and Marshtomp and Flannery Pokemon were the only allies Ninetails think we humans have so she doesn't want Arcanine near us" Channa explained Kristen nodded her head. "I suppose it fair, it like a animal, if another animal comes into its territory it feels threatens" Aura said. Ninetails was listening to the three humans *Couldn't they be more wrong?, Don't they see that Arcanine is nothing more then a threat, A spy? Mewtwo must of brought back Aura and controlling her and the Arcanine is to slow us down to save their siblings, and possible my master if she gotten herself into trouble* Ninetails thought still staring at the orange dog. "We better keep on going we need to find Kate and Seb soon, and end this Pokemon war before all of Earth is doomed" Kristen said getting up "Lets go then, Arcanine knows the way, it was suppose to be Mewtwo servant like the others but ran off to help us" Aura replied  
  
*Betrayed Mewtwo? And know where they are, not a likely story, and how did Aura know anyway, Pokemon can't talk English* Ninetails said to herself, she was going to watch this pokemon because as far a she concerned Arcanine is a imposter. "Arcanine lead the way" Aura said to him "ine" he said. "It over in these hills" Aura said to the teens pointing to large lumps in the distant.  
  
John Hanson and Nathan Smith walked down a very long dirt road through the forest. They had wondered off from their wives after they heard a strange creature after some time they had lost the creature, but they also were lost in the woods. They were getting closer to some mountains, but yet further away from their lovers. "Where are we?" John asked Nathan didn't have an answer "I have no idea, I just hope Jade is alright" Nathan replied. "What that?" John asked pointing to one of the hills, a large cat-like creature and a small green creature had just flown out of what it looks like a cave. "That might be the thing that has Kate" Nathan said then he started running, since he had done workouts for the last month Nathan was fit enough along with John who ran after him, both man had build up bodies, and long legs that allowed them to run long distances. Afterwhile the two desperate men had reached the hill that the two strange creatures came from. "Wait!" John said pulling Nathan back "What the" Nathan was about to say but John pointed to some steps that went up to the top, a plant was moving down the slope, "What is that?" Nathan asked but John was shocked, as he knew very well what it was.  
  
^A flashback came to him, it was five years ago, when Seb was eleven and Kristen was twelve, they were watching TV on it Pokemon aired a episode called Bulbasaur Garden, and a few dozens creatures caught his eyes, The green pokemon called Bulbasaur were evolving into another form, the very same that walked down the slope, Ivysaur, but a year later Kristen become less interest in it until she turned her back to the show, Then Cate was the next, three months afterwards John turned his back, Seb turned his back in the middle of two-thousand and three (2003) since then pokemon had become the most hated thing on earth ^ *That where it all went wrong* John realised. "Come on the creature gone" Nathan said Knocking John out of his thoughts. "Okay lets go, I don't know but I have a feeling their up their" John said then the two started going up.  
  
Cate watched the female figure "Janet?" she asked, her old high school enemy, "Yes that what Hon" Janet replied and this is my husband Scott" Janet said "Scott!, but he harmless as a bug, and he was my boyfriend first" Cate said. "Oh lets say I convinced him to help me get my enemy back" Janet said as Scott came into view, he had brownish hair, a build up body and brown eyes, he wore a plain shirt and pants. "You corrupted him?" Cate said furious she stood up, even thought John was now the love of her life nobody was to corrupt her old flame. "Yeah that sums it up" Janet said, she had blonde hair and a very nice figure, not to mentioned a drop dead beautiful girl, no wonder why Scott was corrupted. "I don't know what your plans are for me but I don't have time for this my son needs me" Cate said. "Boo Hoo, I let you go you tell the cops they came after me and what will it do to my son?" Janet snapped catching the distressed mother off guard. A little boy around seven walked into the room "You brought a child into this world, and to make it end up like you!" Cate shouted. "Yeah Cate that right I couldn't keep her off me" Scott said putting his arms around Janet. "What are you going to do to me?" Cate asked "Guess" Janet said pulling a gun from her pants that she didn't see and pointed to her "Shit" Cate said scared.  
  
Jade pushed some scrubs away from her as she kept continuing in the forest. "Nathan!" Jade cried out wincing in pain as her head was still sore after whatever it was hit her. "Somebody Help!" Jade cried out still no answer, unknowing to her a big balloon like creature was following her, it was a round pink creature with Big round green eyes and has a headcurl. She had wondered too far into the woods and now she was lost. "Great I am lost with no way home, My daughter and would of be son-in-law, not to mentioned my best friend and husband and my best friend husband, and my son and daughter in law someday are all FREAKIN MISSING!" Jade screamed Birds flew in all directions. "Yeah you better fly, and if any of you are Pokemon I will personally crush ever one of your little skulls" Jade shouted in rage. "Jigg?" The pokemon said it wasn't sure if it should trust this human or not. Jade was walking near a edge and if one fell she would be knocked out cold and Jade didn't see it. "You are taking everything away from me!" Jade cried a lizard scurried away. "Please I just want my life back" Jade begged to no one. "Jigglypuff" The pink pokemon said, it fully understood Jade anger, The pokemon had come to their world out of rage and destroyed it, guilt bubbled up inside the pokemon, he and others were the cause of this humans and perhaps more pain and anger. "JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff cried trying to warn the human "What the" Then Jade fell tumbling down finally stopping. "Puff!" The pokemon cried as it looked over the edge to see Jade body, she wasn't moving Jigglypuff couldn't tell if she was alive or not then tears fell from Jigglypuff now knowing the destruction they cause and made a very large cry that could be heard from the hills to where five things were walking.  
  
"JIGGLYPUFF!!" a distant cry could be heard by the three teens and the two rival Pokemon. "What was that" Kristen asked. "Don't know but keep walking" Channa said "Look on that hill, two mans are climbing to a cave" Aura said pointing to the mountain. "Rescue crews?, Ally or Foe?" Channa asked himself. "Their only one way to find out" Aura said ignoring the Jigglypuff cry the group ran off to their next destination.  
  
A/N Okay that one is finished, it was shorter then the last but hey. So what did you think of it, Please REVIEW Sorry but I put that in caps so maybe you guys can review.  
  
Next Chapter: The Start of the End After a long awaiting journey (or day) Kristen and Channa are finally reunited with Kate and Seb, not to mention their fathers and Flannery but this story is far from over. Mewtwo tracks down the escaping humans and unleashes every Pokemon in the Pokemon world onto the rest of the unexpecting world. Cate and Jade lives are in danger. Mewtwo revenge for other pokemon don't go to plan as other Pokemon chooses sides. Flannery best friend unleashes all the Gym leaders and Pokemon Trainers from the other side to save this reality and convince Mewtwo and others to stop, Is this the end of the world? Articuno and his company reunite with the Hansons and Smith, along with Aura and Flannery to help once again with the madness. Believe me guys this is not the end of this story yet. 


End file.
